starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Directorate/Trivia
Technology Technology and weapons of war the UED expeditionary force employed are nearly identical to those used by Terrans. A possible explanation for this is that since the Terrans used the databanks of the ATLAS to develop their technology (which data was based on that existing on Earth), the UPL would naturally have technology that was very similar, although it is likely that they have more advanced technology too.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. (Chris Metzen, StarCraft's leading storyline writer theorised that this is because the expeditionary force employed much captured technology from sources such as the Dylarian Shipyards). Some areas where UED technology differed from that of the Koprulu Sector Terrans include sidearms, rifles and flamethrowers used by UED infantry forces.Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Military Wings Battle Order The UED Expedionary Fleet itself was organized into two distinct wings: * Atlas Wing - main color brown * Cronus Wing - main color white There were also several specialized organizations within the whole Fleet: * UED Blockade * UED Strike Team * UED Commando Force * UED Science Corps * UED Defense Garrison * Stukov's Elite Guard The UED Blockade was formed to blockade newly conquered worlds or help prevent outside interference and escapes with ongoing planetary battles. The UED Strike Team and UED Commando Force were elite ground forces that played a role in some of the Directorate missions during the campaign. The Science Corps controlled the second Overmind. The Defense Garrison defended Braxis. Vice Admiral Stukov himself had an Elite Guard, which used blue as its color. Stukov would actually defy the Directorate orders, although he did so in the Directorate's best interests. But disinformation by Samir Duran, a former member of Alpha Squadron, would lead to the death of Stukov. Armored Corps The Armored Corps, founded in 2380, is a specialized branch of the UED forces. It houses the 1st Powered Infantry. The Motto of all UED Powered Infantry troops is "Valor Beyond Death". When wearing their powered armored suits, UED Marines are called "Smiths". Marines carry the C-141 AC gauss rifle and the new .50 caliber C-150 Ronin sidearm. Firebats use the C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon. UED Medics administer a drug called the "Final Solution" to dying Marines. Currently unreferenced trivia The UED has multiple "classes" of citizenship (at least four). Taken from the old Medic page on www.blizzard.com - unfortunately, the page was altered when Brood War was released and this information cannot be found on the internet archive. General Samuel D. Stonebreaker was responsible for putting the weapons systems designs on the Terran supercarriers that were supposed to go to Gantris VI. Taken from the StarCraft Legacy characters archive, probably based on the battle.net trivia, but it could be entirely wrong. References *2001-12-21. NEWS FOR Sunday, December 31, 2000. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-29. "NEWS FOR Thursday, December 21, 2000 Another SC Trivia - Deathwing @ 20:37:37 EST If Blizzard isn't producing a Starcraft sequel, they sure are throwing a lot of hints about such a product. First were rumors, followed by a suggestive Map of the Month and now an onslaught of suggestive trivia. Here’s another of such questions courtesy of Per Jensen: Q. What armament is the new standard issue side arm for UED infantry? A. The C-150 "Ronin" Sximilar to the two questions which asked for the new main armaments of the firebat and marine, this is another one that suggests new UED equipment." More SC Trivia - Deathwing @ 20:08:43 EST MasterBoo has sent forth an interesting new trivia question he saw on Battle.net, another that may vaguely suggests a Starcraft sequel: Q. What does CMC stand for? A. Cirion Multinational Corporation After scanning through the whole SC manual, this organization remains unheard off... Could this be a new side in the conflict? Screenshots are available here and here. Links to screenshots: http://www.infoceptor.com/gallery/sc2/shot9.jpg and http://www.infoceptor.com/gallery/sc2/shot10.jpg SC 2 Related Trivia - Deathwing @ 20:25:51 EST Relocator has spotted another interesting trivia on Battle.net which refers to Starcraft 2. As you already know, speculation has it that the UED will be a new race in Blizzard's sequel. Here's another question that reinforces this: Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat? A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon? Hmm sounds damaging. It looks like when and if Starcraft 2 is announced, the guys from back on Earth are going to be armed to the teeth. Screenshots of teh question and answer are available here and here. Thursday Dec 7. http://www.infoceptor.com/gallery/sc2/shot7.jpg and http://www.infoceptor.com/gallery/sc2/shot8.jpg